The Jade Mountain Prophecy
The Jade Mountain Prophecy was a prophecy given by Moon at the end of Moon Rising ''and in the beginning of ''Winter Turning, ''predicting the destruction of Jade Mountain unless the Lost City of Night could be found. '' This prophecy is described as the first true NightWing prophecy in generations. Many people believe that the second verse's first two lines refer to the Orb in the Sky, as well as the "stalker of dreams" either being Darkstalker or Ex-Queen Scarlet, although Flame was theorized to be both th e "stalker of dreams" and the "darkness of dragons" by Darkstalker. He had also said that Darkstalker himself is the "something is coming to shake the earth" when he was first released from his slumber. The "talons of power and fire" is theorized to be Anemone and Peril though Turtle's animus powers were taken away by Darkstalker. Some people also think that "Beware the talons of power and fire" refers to the group The Talons of Power. Some even believe that the "one who is not what she seems" is Anemone as she was revealed to not be an animus by blood but instead enchanted by Turtle to have the power. It is likely that Pyrite is the "one who is not what she seems" as she is not Pyrite but Hailstorm. The Jade Mountain Prophecy Beware the darkness of dragons, Beware the stalker of dreams, Beware the talons of power and fire, Beware one who is not what she seems. Something is coming to shake the earth, Something is coming to scorch the ground. Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice Unless the lost city of night can be found. -Moonwatcher, predicting at the end of Moon Rising or beginning of Winter Turning Interpretations Beware the darkness of dragons, - The darkness in all dragons, King Darkstalker, or Flame. Beware the stalker of dreams, - Flame or Scarlet because of the way they used dreamvisitors. Beware the talons of power and fire, - Anemone (talons of power) and Peril (talons of fire). It may also mean the group called the Talons of Power instead of Anemone. Beware one who is not what she seems. - Pyrite, Sora, Oynx or Cobra. Something is coming to shake the earth, - Some think it is the flying object ("the fourth moon") or Darkstalker. Something is coming to scorch the ground. - It may be Vulture's SandWing army, or Darkstalker, again. Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice - Qibli's storm (summoned with Anemone's weather bracelets), and the IceWings (possibly) Unless the lost city of night can be found. - Unknown, perhaps Qibli using the soul reader that Darkstalker made. Trivia * This one of three real prophecies (the other two are by Clearsight), and four overall prophecies not including Allknowing's prophecies (the fourth is The Dragonet Prophecy). * This is the main plot for the second arc. * This prophecy does come true and is the only current prophecy in the main series that has come true (debatably). Category:Jade Mountain Academy Category:Prophecies